


The Little One

by KarleighQ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleighQ/pseuds/KarleighQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new Shield dismantles another Hydra base, they find a young girl, Codename: Una Micӑ, the Little One. What could be more dangerous than a five-year-old who can remake the world?<br/>A/N: I am awful at summaries. Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little One

Intro  
Bobbie Morse  
Sitting across from me at the interrogation table was a tiny, matronly looking women. The profile Coulson had given me placed her in her late 70’s to early 80’s, much older than your normal Hydra agent, and everything about her, from her deceptively calm eyes, ash white hair, and the bedazzled cat pin that was tacked on to her pink sweater screamed ‘Bingo Hall’ instead of ‘Covert Operations.’  
“So, who are you?” I asked, deciding that a blunt approach was the way to go. It’s how my Grandma always appreciated things. She just smiled at me, so calmly and sweetly, I half-expected her to offer me a piece of hard candy from her sweater pocket, although it would probably be laced with cyanide.  
“My name is Bunica.” Her accent was thick, showing off her Eastern European background. However, her English seemed to be good, so that was a plus. “But that isn’t what you really want to know.” I narrowed my eyes at her, wary of what, exactly, was hidden behind her Grandmotherly disguise.  
“And what is it that I really want to know?” She let out a tiny laugh that was chilling in all of its innocence.  
“You want to know what an old woman was doing at a Hydra research base for enhanced humans.” The smile on her face, which was, not even five minutes ago, sweet had changed into something more sinister.  
“I’m not going to lie and say I’m not curious.” I told her, raising an eyebrow. “You certainly don’t seem like the scientist type.”  
“My job was to care for Micӑ.” The sinister smile became almost fond, which was even scarier.  
“Who is Micӑ?”   
“You continue to ask the wrong questions.” She was outright smirking at me now. “Ask the correct question.” I used every bit of my SHEILD training, just so this woman wouldn’t see how much she was irritating me, all the while contemplating the moral consequences of pimp-slapping an 80-year-old.  
“What is Micӑ?” She smirked again, and it made my blood boil. Don’t let her see how she is bothering you. Don’t give her that power.  
“She is the Child of Hydra, a beautiful Abomination, created to cure allies and destroy enemies. She is the Commander and Ruler of everything inside of you, with the ability to tear it down on a whim. You should worship her as a God, fear her as a demon, and give her the respect she has rightfully earned.” I waited until she was done, before rolling my eyes.  
“Please, spare me the ‘Heil Hydra!’ Hitler speech. I’ve heard it before.” Maybe it’s time to play my hand, just to see what she’ll give me. “The only things we pulled out of that lab were you, some nerdy scientists who are going to spend the rest of their lives in a Romanian prison and a little girl who we turned over to the Romanian government for appropriate placement.” Bunica seemed nonplussed by herself and the scientists, but apparently the idea of the little girl in a Romanian orphanage was too much for her.  
“You let Una Micӑ into public! She isn’t human, isn’t normal! One temper tantrum and she could bring a building down! She could kill hundreds!” I kept my cool on the outside, but inside I was screaming. How could that cute little girl be a danger to anyone? She was nothing but sweet while she was in SHEILD custody, her tinkling little voice asking us in Romanian what was going to happen to her.   
“She seemed human enough. Little small for her age, but still, she seemed like a pretty normal kid.” Bunica pushed up the sleeve on her sweater, revealing layers of rotting flesh, surrounded by varying levels of burns. The wound went from her wrist to her elbow and looked like it must hurt. I immediately panicked.  
“You’re wounded! Why didn’t you say something? We would’ve gotten you medical attention first and foremost.” I stood press the button by the door to call for a doctor, but Bunica’s ironic laughter stopped me cold.  
“This wound is over six months old.” I couldn’t help but stare at her, looking for the joke on her face. “Micӑ became upset when dinner came without the promised brownie. She pushed a candle onto me, then grabbed me. Her powers allow her to manipulate the body to do anything, including not heal itself. The lab monkeys put her in some sort of glove after, so she couldn’t take the manipulation off.”  
“And she didn’t feel bad?” I asked, horrified at what we had accidentally set loose on the world.  
“It killed her. She cried for days after she was allowed out of isolation, once she saw what she had done. She cried every time she saw the burns and couldn’t fix it. But she’s a child… She had temper tantrum because she didn’t get what she wanted and lashed out like all children do.”  
“So she’s a ticking time bomb?” I was now matching Bunica’s frantic attitude.   
“You need to get Micӑ back Agent Morse. Inevitably, she will become upset, and inevitably, people will die. Or worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> English to Romanian (Google Translate):  
> Una Micӑ= Little One  
> Bunica= Grandmother


End file.
